Fall For You
by AnimeAngel112
Summary: Just a short lil twoshot songfic! Please read and then leave a review.  Oh and theres only like a few cusswords, thats why its rated T. This has both Inuyasha/Kagome and a chapter of Miroku/Sango. The song goes to both of the pairings! Please read!
1. InuKags

**Fall For You**

**This is just a twoshot songfic that came into my brain while listening to the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade XD**

**(Amazing song by the way. I recommend it! XD)**

**Hope you enjoy! Oh and I dont own Inuyasha! Or the song! **

**First Chapter is Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Second Chapter is Miroku/Sango**

**Song goes for both!**

Inuyasha looked over at the miko sitting beside him.

They had continued walking away from the camp, deeper into the forest. Soon he had finally led her to the beautiful sight in front of them. It was a small clearing far away from the chaos of the camp, on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a peacful lake.

They were alone.

Kagome looked peaceful and calm as she looked at the sun setting low over the land, bathing everything in it's orange light. She looked beautiful.

'_She is absoloutly beautiful and perfect in everyway. How was I lucky enough to meet her?' _he thought.

He smiled at that thought looking back over the lake. Kagome looked at him and noticed his small smile, making her grin too.

_'This is quite a strange sight.'_ she thought.

His long hair blew away from his face, exposing his handsome features. She stared as she saw him in a rare calmness. His ears looked soft, his eyes peaceful. The smile brought her back to her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, why the smile?" she teased. He looked back.

"What?" he asked, "I can't smile now?" not noticing that she had been teasing. Kagome looked down.

"No it's just that your usually angry and yelling, mostly arguing with me.."she trailed, looking up at the quickly darkening sky, not knowing what else to add.

"Oh." was all he could say. She was a little dissapointed in the short answer, but didn't say anything about it. Why ruin the almost perfect scene by starting an argument with him?

_The best thing about tonight is that were not fighting. _

_Could it be that we have been this way before._

He sighed preparing to speak.

"Kagome. Im...sorry." he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"What about?" she asked confused.

"For being an ass." he snorted, "For yelling at you, fighting about the littlest and stupid things. For everything." he said. He looked over at her to see her wiping her cheeks that were wet with tears.

"S'okay..." Kagome said quietly. She didnt know whether to trust that he was actually apologizing or not, and looked at the sky again. The sun was almost completely out of sight.

"And..." he continued, "I'm sorry for not protecting you in the fight today." he quietly whispered.

"Im fine." she lied closing her eyes, remembering the fight.

The demon they had fought was strong. Everyone had been so focused on trying to aim for the shard, trying to defeat the demon, and just to defend themselves. Inuyasha was probably the most focused. He had had that look of determination on his face.

Then the demon suddenly struck out with its deadly sharp claws.

They struck Kagomes back and she cried out in pain.

Inuyasha was remembering it too, and now he was rememberine her fall to the ground, blood quickly seeping through the wound. He immediatly let his anger take over him, and he quickly killed the demon. He rushed over to Kagome, picking her up into his arms, running off towards the camp. Sango hurried to get the healing supplies. Whatever it was, it had worked. And fast. All that was left was a scar.

Kagome stretched her arms a bit, wincing from the soreness.

"Kagome..." he pleaded trailing off, as he had no idea what to say to her to describe how horrible he felt at letting her be attacked. He sighed and didn't say anything. Kagome realized he wasn't going to add on, and glared at him.

_I know you dont think that I am trying_

_I know your wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold you breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind _

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find._

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing." he said quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Its never nothing with you Inuyasha. You usually can go on and on about something. You can argue for _hours_!" she said sarcasticly, "So why change?"

He fought the urge to yell back. But he could feel that his patience was wearing thin. He growled.

"Dammit wench I said its nothing!" he barked. He instantly regretted it, wishing he hadn't snapped at her. His eyes were wide as he began to apologize.  
>"I didnt mean that-" he started but she stopped him.<p>

"Of course you didnt Inuyasha. You never mean anything you say." she scoffed and stood up to storm off. He stood up after her. She took a step forward.

"No! Kagome dont leave.."

_This is not what I intended. _

_I always swore to you Id never fall apart. _

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason." she said wiping away a few stray tears, hurt evident in her eyes. He didn't answer for a few seconds. She scoffed yet again.

"That's what I thought." she said taking at least four more steps.

'No wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist to stop her. Kagome froze at the touch. She took a deep breath, looking up into his eyes.

"Let go." she said. Her eyes weren't angry anymore. Inside she was screaming at herself for letting her guard down. He was just going to hurt her. He was just going to let her go.

He didn't.

"Not until you listen." he said seriously. He gazed into her eyes with intensity that caused her freeze and her heart to thud.

"I know I'm not easy to get along with. I argue all the time, and I'm an ass, but I can't control those things easily. What I can do is stop hurting you. It's because of me...and I'm going to make that stop.." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome...I-I love you." he said in a whisper. Her mouth dropped down, and her eyes grew wide.

"You-what?" she asked incredelous.

"I'm in love with you Kagome."

_Oh! But hold you breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind _

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Its impossible_

Kagome suddenly smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest.

"Inuyasha...I love you too. I always have." she said with a laugh. His arms were around her waist, his face in the crook of her neck. He took a breath and filled his nose with her scent. He smiled.

"And I always will." she added.

"Good, because I'm so in love with you, and I promise that I will love you forever." he said, pulling his face away only to lean in to kiss her on the lips.

_So breath in so deep._

_Breath me in Im yours to keep._

_And hold your words cause talk is cheap._

_And remember me tonight when your asleep._

Kagome instantly responded, burying her hands into his soft hair. He pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. They broke apart after a while. Inuyasha smiled down at her, and she smiled back with the brightest smile she had ever given. Inuyasha was estatic that he could cause her pure happiness.

"Its getting late. We should probably head back." Kagome said, noticing that the sun had dissapeared, and stars were sprinkled out across the darkness of the night.

"Yeah." he said simply, placing a kiss on her cheek.

He grabbed her hand and they started walking back to their camp.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind._

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind._

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_Your impossible to find..._

**Sooo how was it? Please review! ^_^ Thanks for reading XD**


	2. Miroku  Sango

**Fall For You**

**This is back at the camp with our favorite monk and demon slayer, Miroku and Sango!  
>Read on!<strong>

The sun was starting to go down and Sango watched as Miroku started the fire. It now burned in the middle of camp.

"There." Miroku stated as he stepped back from the fire to smile and admire his work. He turned around and sat down cautiously next to the dragon slayer. Unconciously, she scooted a bit closer, leaning on him, her head on his shoulder.

He took a quick glance at Sango, gauging her reaction at the sudden closeness. She continued staring at the newly made fire.

"How long before they're together?" he asked. Sango laughed.

"Seeing as how they've been acting lately, soon. Real soon." she answered, knowing he was talking about the hanyou and miko that had left camp a minute ago. Miroku was the one to laugh now, in agreement with her.

Miroku put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his side. She didn't complain.

"Don't try anything stupid, and I'll let you keep your hand." she threatened jokingly.

"Ok, that sounds promising. I won't try anything... tonight." he smirked as she laughed.

_The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting._

"Right." she said, smiling, closing her eyes, leaning onto his shoulder.

_Could it be that we have been this way before._

"Sango...what is out relationship?" Miroku asked suddenly. Sango's eyes popped open.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. Miroku sighed.

"I guess.. what I'm trying to say is...what is going to happen to us in the future? Do we have a future together?" he asked siriously.

"I- well I don't know..." she said. Miroku frowned, "Can you see us together in the future?" he tried again. Sango thought for a minute.

She replayed over every moment they had had together.

"I suppose I could see it. If we worked out all of our problems first." she said simply.

"We don't have problems." Miroku said, confused.

"No, we don't. You do." Sango said laughing bitterly, letting her anger take over.

"What are you talking about Sango?" Miroku asked incredolous.

"What do you think I'm talking about? Your lecherous behavior! It's not just toward me, but to any young girl you come across!" she exclaimed.

Miroku didn't respond, and looked away.

"Because of your habit, how would I know if you could be faithful?" she asked, a little quieter now, trying unsuccessfuly to not let her hurt seep into her voice.

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

"Sango...I really don't know how to explain but here it goes.." Miroku started.

_But hold your breath_

Miroku took a deep breath, "Okay, I am truly sorry for behaving this way. I didn't know how much it hurt or affected you. I really do like you Sango, and I hate myself for acting that way around other girls. I just get the feeling that you don't like me, and that I should move on. My feeling are confirmed when you reject my constant flirting with you, so I try it on other girls. It seems to work on them...What I'm trying to say is...I'm in love with you, and I ask for your forgivness."

Sango stared at him. She tried to read the emotion in his eyes, or to find anything to tell her if he was lying. She couldn't read anything, but she couldn't see any truth in it either.

Somehow she thought she shouldn't forgive him.

He had hurt her.

He made her jealous when they weren't even official.

He was the cause of her hurting heart.

He was the cause of the tears she cried at night.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind _

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_Your impossible to find._

But he also caused her heart to pound,to swell, her face to flush, a smile to spread across her face, butterflies in her stomach.

He caused her happiness.

He caused her a broken heart.

He caused her smiles.

Her anger.

Just him and his actions.

Then the memories of him flirting with strangers. Those beautiful strangers all over him..

He seemed happy and content to be like that.

How could he change so quickly?

"I need to take a walk." Sango quickly said, standing and hurrying away from the camp. If she forgave him, if she got her hopes up, she would soon be crushed and heart broken once more, wouldn't she?

"Sango...please don't go!" he called after her retreating form. She didn't listen, but continued to run.

Miroku, realizing she hadn't stopped, and probably wasn't going to, got up and hurried after her.

Sango was fast. And she already had a head start.

"Sango!" Miroku called, trying his best to keep up. He soon lost sight of her.

Sango realized she had lost him, and slowed down. She continued on a bit farther until she reached a small clearing. She sat down on a rock near the edge. When had her love life gotten so messed up?

_This is not what I intended._

_I always swore to I'd never fall apart._

Sango broke down, letting her tears finally fall. Now she didn't have to act strong, she could let it all out, without anyone knowing.

_You always thought that I was stonger._

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._

Miroku slowed down when he heard a noise.

Crying.

"Sango.." he whispered. She shot up from the rock, wiping her cheeks franticaly. She saw him and turned away.

"Please go away." she whispered, voice filled with her tears.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I didn't want to make you run, I'm sorry. Please look at me." Miroku said. Slowly Sango turned around, looking right into his eyes.

Her expression held anger, hurt, sadness, and something Miroku couldn't quite place.

"I'm so very sorry for everything. I was dumb, and I don't want to hurt you anymore Sango."

_Oh but hold your breath._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind _

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

"I love you Sango. I have for awhile, and I don't think I can live without you." Miroku said, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Just promise me one thing." Sango said, looking scared but hopeful.

"Anything." Miroku replied quickly.

"Promise me that this isn't a lie, some dream or a joke. I don't think I could handle that.." she trailed off.

Miroku smiled widely, "I promise." he said, before pulling her close to him and capturing her lips with his.

_Its impossible_

_So breath in so deep._

_Breath me in I'm yours to keep._

_And hold your words cause talk is cheap._

_And remember me tonight when your asleep._

"I love you Sango." Miroku said once they broke apart.

"I love you too, Miroku. I have forever, and will forever." she smiled at him, a real happy smile.

"Look up at the sky. Look how beautiful it is." Miroku suddenly said, looking up at said sky.

"Yeah, look at how the stars are out...which means we should probably be getting back to camp now.." she said amused.

"I guess." he said, kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss, and he did too.

"Let's go" she said, pulling apart. He frowned but smiled when she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear as they walked back the way they came.

"I love you too, you goofy monk." she laughed.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind._

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

_Over again. Dont make me change my mind._

_Or I wont live to see another day, I swear its true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_Your impossible to find..._

The fire glowed brightly still, making a glow around the campsite.

"I see you guys are back." Kagome said, smiling at the couple holding hands.

Sango smiled back, "I see you both are too." she replied. She notice the closeness between the hanyou and the miko.

She also took notice of their hands intertwined just like hers was with the monk beside her.

"It's late, we should get some sleep." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, we have alot of land to cover tommorow." Inuyasha added.

The group stared to settle down, putting the fire out.

They slept peacefully throughout the night.

In the morning, Kagome woke up in the arms of Inuyasha and Sango woke up pulled tightly against Miroku.

**A/N So heres the real ending. I thought it was a pretty good idea to write this side of it too, and I love writing to this song! Its so pretty! XD Anywho, please leave a review! It would make my day!**


End file.
